Secret Love
by Dest07putars
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tak pernah menganggapku lebih. Kau tahu? aku akan terus mendukungmu dan membantumu walau itu membuatku terluka / kuharap kita akan bisa terus bersama / "A-apa, Sasuke kecelakaan ?" / Setiap detik kuhitung, dan inilah saatnya aku pergi / "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun" / "Aishiteru mo Sakura hime" Suatu saat nanti kita akan bersama, SELAMANYA ...


_**TITLE : Secret Love**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Frienship**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **PAIR : Sasuke x Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING! : Alur berantakan, AU, OOC, Typo, Gak sesuai EYD**_

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **Happy Reading …**_

 _ **~000000~**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana pagi hari ini begitu hangat, dimana saat musim dingin berganti menjadi musim semi. Seorang gadis berambut pink, dengan mata _emerald_ nya yang teduh, kini sedang melewati taman kota menuju rumahnya.

Ya, dia adalah Sakura. Wajahnya yang cantik itu tampak terlihat pucat, keringatnya telah membanjiri pelipisnya.

'Arrghh… kenapa dengan kepalaku ini, kenapa rasanya sangat sakit ? badanku juga terasa sulit buat bergerak' batinku

Dengan langkah berat ia terus berusaha untuk berjalan sampai rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_.."

" _Okaeri, Sakura-chan!"_

Kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai 2.

' _Arrghhh.. kenapa lagi ini? kenapa semuanya terlihat samar-samar, kenapa pandanganku mengabur?'_

BRUUKK...

" _Sa-Sakura-chan…"_

Sakura langsung jatuh pingsan saat akan menaiki tangga. Langsung saja kedua orang tuanya membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

 _ **Konoha Hospital**_

 _Tik.. tik.. tik.._

Suara jam di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit itu berdetik sesuai dengan iramanya, menemani seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa dan dua orang yang menunggu dengan cemas diluar ruangan.

Cklek

Akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka, terlihat seorang berbaju putih dengan sebuah stetoskop bertengger di lehernya keluar dari ruangan Sakura dirawat. Sontak kedua orang tua Sakura menghampiri orang itu.

" _Bagaimana kondisi Sakura, Dok ?"_

" _Maaf sebelumnya, putri anda mengalami kanker otak"_

" _A-apa Dok, Kanker otak ?!"_

" _Benar, putri anda mengidap kanker otak stadium 2"_

" _T-Tapi bagaimana bisa ?"_

" _Kemungkinan terbesarnya ada benturan pada kepala yang pernah dialami si penderita, karena ada segumpal darah yang membeku pada kepala putri anda. Apakah benar ?"_

" _Ya memang benar dok.. belum lama ini kepala putri saya terbentur ujung meja dan berdarah, tapi saya rasa itu bukan masalah besar karena hanya luka kecil dan bisa cepat sembuh"_

" _Itu masalahnya, ingat masalah kecil bisa menjadi besar, diluarnya hanya luka kecil tapi di dalamnya ada luka yang serius. Dan tolong jangan bebani pikirannya terlebih dahulu"_

 _._

 _._

 _Samar-samar terdengar perbincangan antara orang tua Sakura dan dokter dari dalam ruangan Sakura._

" _Kanker otak ya ?" gumam Sakura miris_

 _ **~000000~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Konoha High School**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura menginjakkan kaki di sekolah barunya. Ya, seminggu yang lalu Sakura harus pindah ke Konoha karena di Konoha memiliki peralatan medis yang sangat lengkap dibanding dengan Suna. Ia harus menjalani perawatan yang serius mengingat penyakitnya itu.

"Hmm, jadi ini ya sekolah baruku ? lumayanlah, aku akan melanjutkan masa-masa SMA ku disini. Ah, jadi tidak sabar" kata Sakura dan langsung masuk kedalam area KHS.

Aku memasuki area KHS, memerhatikan bangunan mewah yang ada di depanku ini, sungguh hanya ada satu kata didalam benakku sekarang "KEREN" bagaimana tidak ? sekolah ini besar, megah, indah, ah.. pokoknya keren. Sambil terkagum-kagum dengan sekolah baruku ini, aku terus memasuki area sekolah.

"ruang guru, ruang guru, ruang guru" gumamku pelan sambil meneliti setiap lorong-lorong yang ada di sekolah ini

"Hahh… mati aku! Sudah pukul 07.45 hari pertama masuk sudah terlambat, ahh sekolah ini terlalu luas dan besar. Ruang gurunya ada dimana sih ?! dari tadi nggak ketemu-ketemu" gusarku.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo 'Ai' dikeningnya tengah menepuk bahunya pelan membuatnya langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

"Oh, kau murid baru itu ya ? Aku Rei Gaara panggil saja Gaara, ketua OSIS di sini _yoroshiku,"_ Sakura tersenyum karena tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau menawarkan bantuannya untuknya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura murid baru disini, _yoroshiku_. Etto, aku mencari ruang guru, ada dimana ya ?"

"Oh.. kamu lurus tinggal belok kiri saja nanti sudah bisa lihat papan namanya"

"Oh, terima kasih Gaara- _san! Jaa-ne"_ teriak Sakura sambil berlari menuju ruang guru disertai lambaian tangan dari Gaara.

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru, aku langsung bergegas menuju ruang kelasku yang sudah di beritahu oleh Anko- _sensei_ di ruang guru tadi.

 _KRIIETT …_

"Permisi, bolehkah saya masuk ke kelas ini ? saya murid pindahan dari sekolah lain" tanyaku sesopan mungkin pada guru yang mengajar di kelas itu yang disambut dengan berbagai tatapan mata.

"Masuk!, jadi kau murid baru itu ya ? kenapa bisa telat ?" ujar Kakashi, guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu. Mata tajam guru barunya itu membuat nyali Sakura ciut.

"Umm, t-tadi saya tersesat saat mencari ruang guru" jelas terlihat keringat Sakura yang membanjiri keningnya Sakura saking gugupnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas ini !"

" _Ohaiyou Gozaimatsu mina-san, atashi namae Sakura, Sakura Haruno,_ saya murid baru pindahan dari _Elementary Sunagakure School._ Salam kenal"

"Sakura kau bisa duduk di sebelah pemuda yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu! Nah, silahkan kamu duduk pada bangkumu Sakura" ujar Kakashi

"Keluarkan buku sains kalian, saya akan menerangkan bab _mikroorganisme"_

 _._

 _._

.

'Aku heran dengan pemuda ini.. selama pelajaran berlangsung ia hanya memandangi langit dari kaca jendela, ditangan kanan nya ia sibuk memainkan _smartphone_ nya kenapa ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ?' batinku

Teng..teng..teng..

Jam pelajaran Kakashi- _sensei_ pun telah usai, tetapi aku belum mau beranjak untuk pergi ke kantin. Aku masih heran dengan pemuda di sampingku ini.. apa sebaiknya aku ajak bicara saja ? tidak, tidak, kugelengkan kepalaku ini. Ah, tapi apa boleh buat ?

Akan kucoba terlebih dahulu …

"Hei.. siapa namamu ?" tanyaku dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

"…"

"Hei.."

1 menit

2 menit

"Hei … kau dengar tidak ?" aku mulai jengkel dengan pemuda ini, kali ini suaraku lebih kukeraskan biar dia dengar.

"Berisik!" jawabnya ketus dan hei, apa salah jika aku ingin berkenalan dengan teman sebangkuku ini ?

Aku pun menggembungkan pipiku..

'pelit sekali orang ini, dasar chicken butt sialan! Oh Tuhan.. kenapa aku harus duduk dengan dia ?' rutukku dalam hati

"Memangnya salah jika aku tanya namamu ?" balasku dengan nada ketus pula

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" jawabnya dengan nada datar

'Cih, Cuma jawab begitu aja harus pake adu mulut segala!" batinku

"Thank's" jawabku dengan nada dingin sambil berlalu menuju luar kelas

.

.

.

"Sakura tadi kemana, ya ?"

"Ino, tadi aku melihatnya keluar kelas" sahut seseorang yang bernama Tenten

"Wah, cepat sekali, ya! Padahal tadi aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Dia sepertinya gadis yang manis. Betul tidak, Tenten ?"

"Menurutku juga begitu" sahut Tenten

"Ayo kita cari dia"

.

.

Suasana taman di KHS saat itu terlihat sepi. Semilir angin bertiup pelan, suasana di taman itu sangat sejuk. Banyak pohon dan bunga-bunga yang di tanam disana. Eeehh .. tunggu-tunggu, ada seorang gadis yang sedang asik duduk dibawah pohon sakura sambil membaca buku. Yah, dia Sakura. Disampingnya terdapat kotak bento yang sudah tak ada isinya, dan juga sebotol air mineral.

Di salah satu lorong KHS itu terlihat dua orang gadis yang sibuk celingak-celinguk kesana kemari. Kita lihat saja, keringat mengucur deras di badan mereka, tampilan mereka terlihat sangat kacau, seperti habis lomba lari sepanjang 3 kilometer.

"Hufftt… harus kita cari kemana lagi ya ?"

"Hah.. hah.. istirahat sebentar dulu ya Ino- _chan_! Kaki ku sudah pegal banget nih"

"Ah.. baiklah, kita duduk di taman itu ya di bawah pohon saku.. Sakura! Tenten, itu Sakura! Ayo kita segera kesana!" Ino dengan semangatnya menyeret Tenten yang sudah lemas.

.

"Hei, kau itu murid baru di kelasku kan ? perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino dan yang di sebelahku ini Tenten. Salam kenal" Sakura yang di tepuk bahunya sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Oh, hai. Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno"

"Hei, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kelas deh, sebentar lagi mau bel masuk. Ngobrolnya sambil jalan aja"

"Oke, baiklah"

.

.

.

"Kerjakan soal fisika halaman 124! Shikamaru, nanti kumpulkan tugas teman-temanmu di meja saya. Saya ada urusan sebentar dengan kepala sekolah kuharap kalian bisa tenang selama tidak ada saya di kelas ini!"

" Ya _sensei !"_

.

'Hah.. cara untuk menjawab soal ini ?' gusarku

Kulirik Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang tanpa ada kesulitan. Kupandangi wajah serius itu, ahh ternyata dia tampan juga. Matanya tajam bak elang, pipinya tirus, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang err.. _sexy_ menambah pesonanya. Pipiku merona sesaat, aku tersadar, kugelengkan kepalaku secepatnya.

"Apa ?"

Jantungku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sasuke barusan. Sepertinya dia menyadari tingkah konyolku tadi. Sejenak aku menghembuskan nafas.

"Aa, i-itu boleh aku bertanya ? kalau soal yang ini bagaimana caranya ?"

"Hn" Sasuke mengambil buku Sakura, membacanya dengan teliti kemudian membalikkan badannya. Mereka kini berhadapan, mereka saling menatap. Onyx dan emerald, lama sekali rasanya hingga Sakura berdehem.

"Oke jadi bagaimana ?"

"Kau hitung dulu, ini dan itu di bagi lalu kalikan dengan ini, terus hasilnya kamu akar kuadratkan"

Sakura mengangguk. Dirasakannya wajahnya memerah, jarak mereka berdekatan sekali. Tetapi pikirannya dipusatkan pada perkataan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, bisa tidak ? sini aku lihat jawabanmu!"

Saat Sasuke hendak melihat jawabannya, tangan Sakura langsung menghalangi jawabannya terlebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke melihatnya. Refleks Tangan Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura yang menutupi jawabannya itu. Sontak muka Sakura bertambah merah karena tangan mereka saling menyentuh.

Sekali lagi, dunia terasa berhenti begitu lama, hingga Sakura menarik tangannya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

Sakura mengerutkan kening kepalanya dimiringkan, matanya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hampir saja mencubit pipi Sakura jika seandainya ia lupa akan _image_ Uchiha-nya. Sakura merasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup, ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit, dan berterima kasih. Tapi Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hm, ada apa Sasuke ?"

Sasuke menyodorkan kertas yang isinya ada sederet angka

"Kalau kau ingin menghubungiku lagi, itu nomor hp ku, boleh kuminta nomor hp mu ?"

Dengan wajah bingung kutuliskan nomor hp ku pada secarik kertas yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Hn, thank's"

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uchiha**

" _Tadaima"_

"Kau sudah pulang eh _baka-otoutou"_ sahut pria berkucir satu dan memiliki keriput diwajahnya.

"Hn"

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tiduran di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa _dark blue_. Ia Sasuke. Salah satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia kembali mengingat Sakura, mengingat kembali kejadian di sekolahnya hari ini.

"Huh.. kenapa aku terus mengingat Sakura ?" Teriak Sasuke. Sasuke bergerak untuk duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

' _Senyumannya'_ rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya itu

Tanpa Sasuke Sadari ada seseorang yang sedang _cekikian_ mengintip di balik pintu kamarnya. Dia kakaknya 'Itachi'.

'Ho.. _otoutou_ sedang jatuh cinta rupanya" Itachi menyeringai. Dengan langkah perlahan Itachi meninggalkan kamar adiknya dengan kekehannya yang jahil.

 _ **To be continue …**_


End file.
